


Second Guessing

by consult_this_prick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, Joan Watson - Freeform, New Parents, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, fem!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consult_this_prick/pseuds/consult_this_prick
Summary: Joan is worried about having a baby, but Sherlock is there for her
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Second Guessing

**Author's Note:**

> also, mark is supposed to be genderswapped mary

Joan woke up in a sweat. She sat up, kept her breathing quiet, careful of waking up the sleeping woman next to her. Joan took the time to calm herself down before getting out of bed. She pulled on her dressing robe, slipped on her slippers and left the bedroom as quiet as possible, heading upstairs. 

The room that was once hers has now been painted a soft blue color, there were wall stickers of smiling animals, a changing table that had everything needed to change a child and a white crib that had a small blanket and a stuffed bee that Sherlock had picked out. She reached into the crib, taking out the bee and holding it. 

Tears started to prick at the corners of her eyes. She wasn’t ready to have a baby. Especially one that shared the same genes as the psychopathic man that attempted to kill her now fiance, tormented them for years and was a pathological liar. However, Joan always wanted to be a mom. She wanted to have a family. She was always so sure of it, but now, she was worried that her son would turn out to be like his father.

“Joan?” Sherlock asked from the doorway.

Joan set the bee down and wiped her face. “Hey.”

“You alright?” 

Joan turned to Sherlock and nodded. “Just hormones,” she chuckled softly.

“No, it’s more than that.” Sherlock walked to Joan. “What’s the matter, love?”

“What if he turns out to be like Mark?” Joan’s voice cracked.

“Hey,” Sherlock cupped Joan’s cheeks, wiping her tears. “He won’t.”

“How do you know?”

“Because he is going to have an amazing mum, who will love him unconditionally, teach him right from wrong and of course, he’ll have you too.”

Joan chuckled, giving the detective a playful hit. “Don’t be a tit right now.”

Sherlock smiled. “He will be nothing like Mark, I promise you.”

“How do we know for sure? Last time I checked, Mark was the one who impregnated me.”

“A baby always has more of their mother’s traits. And you have the best traits to pass down, from your smarts and your determination, your looks, and your enormous heart. If my calculations are right,” Sherlock placed her hands on Joan’s round belly, “this baby will be a spinning image of his mother.”

Joan smiled, placing her hands over Sherlock’s. “And what if your calculations are wrong?”

“That would be highly impossible because I am never wrong.”

Joan chuckled, giving her fiancee a soft kiss. 

“C’mon, let’s get to bed.” Sherlock took Joan’s hand in hers, leading them downstairs and to their room.

The following week, they were at the Yard following up on a previous case with Lestrade when Joan had gotten her first contraction. She told the two women in the room with her she was fine and it was just a small contraction and there was still plenty of time before she was actually going into labor.

When the two women got home, Sherlock was more on her toes because, on the way home, Joan was having more contractions that soon got to be closer together. Joan sat in her chair as she watched Sherlock across from her check her watch every minute.

“Love, I’m fine.” Joan insisted.

“You’re having a contraction right now and the last one was only twenty minutes ago.”

“And that is fine.” Joan closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as the pain became more intense. “We will go when is time. It is currently not time at the moment.”

“But-”

“It is my body and I have a medical degree, so when I say it is time to go to the hospital, we will go to the hospital.” 

“I’m still going to time your contractions.”

Joan picked up her book from the small table next to her chair, “You do that.”

When the contractions became closer and lasted longer, Sherlock really started freaking out. She got the overnight bag from their room and set it next to the door, put her shoes on and watched Joan’s every movement.

“Are you sure we shouldn’t go to the hospital?” Sherlock asked Joan.

Joan came out from their bedroom, standing in the kitchen. “I am pos- ahh!” she groaned with pain, bracing herself against the kitchen table. “Fucking hell!” she exclaimed, looking down at the floor as her water broke.

“Okay, we’re going. Let’s go.” Sherlock hurried to her fiancee.

“No, I’m fine.” Joan stood up, looking at the worried woman in front of her. “As long as I can talk through the contract- fuck!” 

“Love, come on.” 

“No!” Joan smacked Sherlock’s hands away. “I can’t. I can’t,” she shook her head, sniffling.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay.” Sherlock held Joan’s hands, “It is going to be alright.”

“But what if I’m a terrible parent?”

“You’re not going to be. You’re going to be the best damn mother a child could ask for, alright?”

Joan sniffled, nodding. 

“So what we are going to do now is go to the hospital and have a beautiful baby boy.”

Joan wiped her face. “Okay.”

Sherlock took her hand, guiding her to the landing, picking up the overnight bag on the way out.

It was a long and tiring nine hours, but soon, crying filled the room and Sherlock smiled down at Joan, kissing her forehead as they watched the nurses clean off the newly born boy and swaddle him. 

“You did it,” Sherlock said softly, combing a hand through Joan’s sweat-soaked hair. 

The nurse brought over their son, passing him over to Joan.

“He looks just like you,” Sherlock whispered. She stared in awe at the newborn boy.

Joan kept her focus on her son. “We never chose a name.”

“He could just remain nameless.” 

Joan chuckled, “He needs a name, Sherlock.”

“What about Martin? After Mr. Hudson?”

“I love him, but we are not naming our son after our landlord.”

“I’m out of ideas then.”

“I like Henry.” 

“That suits him. Henry.”

“Henry Scott Holmes.”

“Holmes?”

Joan looked up at Sherlock. “Sounds better than Watson.”

Sherlock smiled, looking down at their son. “Henry Scott Holmes.” 

Joan pecked Sherlock’s cheek. They were going to be good parents. Especially since Sherlock has read every book she could find on raising a child or on children in general. Just the way Sherlock looked at the boy already told Joan all she needed.


End file.
